Lucario at a carnival!
by Riolu
Summary: This may be an unothodox summary but...  A Lucario named Neon finds a flier for a carnival in twinleaf town, it says anyone can go, so that means anyone! You know what I mean. Rated M for a possible Pokemon x Human lemon. Don't hesitate to review!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: It may the most unorthodox of summaries but… A carnival is in town, and all are invited! So a Lucario by the name of Neon goes to the carnival, hey, they said all are invited! Note: Will become M rated for lemon later.

Note: My copyright thing, I don't own pokemon or the carnival Idea, and blah blah blah…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neon is walking around the Sinnoh forest, hoping for something interesting to happen, just then it hit him! No, literally, a peace of paper hits him in the face. He tears it off and says, "Uff! Humans and their garbage! Wait a sec…" Neon read the paper.

Poke carnival!

All are invited to the best carnival in town! Poke carnival is a pokemon themed fun land with rides, games, a romantic Jumpluff Ferris wheel, and a pokemon competition! The winner in each of the three contests wins a trophy! So, come on down to Twinleaf Town for a fun and festive event!

Carnival Hours: 12 noon to 9PM Jhoto time.

Contest times: 1PM, 4PM, and 6PM Sharp!

"Hmm… This could be fun! They said all are invited!" Neon stated, "I'm going to that carnival!"

Neon dashed off, a blue and black streak through the forest, heading to Twinleaf town. A short while later, and a few pokemon trainer battles later, Neon reached the Carnival gates. "Man, this is going to be a blast!"

Inside the carnival gates, there was a large Lickitung building straight ahead of Neon, to his left, the rides, conveniently shaped like a large snorlax, and finally, to his left, a huge munch lax, the food shops. Luckily Neon had taken some of the poke off of the trainers, so he had enough money for food and some games. After contemplating this, he realized that people are staring at him.

"um-"

"Whoa! He talks!"

"Look at that! A talking Pokemon!"

"I want him!"

"Oops."

Neon dashed away, trying to avoid any poke balls thrown at him. As soon as he was out of breath and he lost the crowd, he met a girl.

"Ahh!" Neon wheezed

"What?" the girl asked

"Aren't you going to catch me?" Neon asked

"No." The girl replied

"What a relief… I've been running since I got here." Neon said

"oh." The girl replied, "by the way, my name's Amy" she held out her hand, "What's yours?"

"Neon." Neon said, "Why aren't you going to catch me?"

"I'm not a trainer." Amy said

"Can I stick by you so that no one tries to catch me?" Neon asked.

"Sure, I was going to the Megaton Coater now. Come on!" Amy replied,. She pulled his arm, nearly dragging him to the coater.


	2. the ferris wheel, and the fireworks

Chapter 2.

This is not the lemon, next chapter

At the coaster Amy and Neon are locked into their seats.

"are you sure about this?"Neon asked, obviously scared

"Of course I 'm sure. Otherwise we would'nt be on this ride." Amy replied

The coaster creaked onto the track, slowly going upwards.

"I'm having second though—ahhh!" Neon screamed.

The coaster zoomed down the track, at speeds faster than gravity.

"Wheeee!" Amy Yelled.

The coaster pulled back into the station after about 17 loops and 24 turns.

"That. Was. Awesome!" Neon exclaimed.

"Yeah! I knew you'd like it!" Amy replied.

Both Amy and Neon headed off to a food stand. Amy ordered cotton candy, and Neon got a box of tasty pokechow.

Neon Point of View---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_My heart was pounding after that ride, what excitement! After eating our food, Amy and I went on a few slower rides to gain back our energy. I got a lot of stares from people at the park, mostly from staff members though._

Neon walked to a bench and watched Amy at the game booth.

_I don't know what it is, but the way she looks at me, and the way she smiles, __It__ makes me, how do you say it… Fuzzy on the inside. Ugh, __That__ was probably the worst way to describe how I feel. Could this be a way of my heart telling me something? I'll just have to wait and see._

Amy's Point of View--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_After the ride, Neon was scared out of his wits, __It__ was Hilarious! Yet, Even when scared he still looked like he was trying to have a good time. We went on some slower rides, just so Neon could calm down. He got quite a few stares from the staff members of the park._

Amy walked over to the basket ball game booth, and started playing,

_Neon is very kind, and helpful, on our way to one of the rides, my hat blew off in the wind; it fell into one of the lakes. I was surprised when Neon jumped in to get it! He was soaking wet when he got out. His fur shined in the sun. He was handsome in my eyes. I think I feel for him, maybe more than a friend._

Back to normal --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Amy had finished with the game, it became dark out; both of them had decided to eat dinner at a place called the "Fancy Vulpix Diner." It was a large building shaped like a vulpix with a ribbon in its hair. Both Amy and Neon thought it was quite romantic, but neither told the other. Before the fireworks show Amy suggested, "Hey, Neon! How about we ride the Ferris wheel?"

"Sure. That sounds fun!" Neon replied. On the Ferris wheel, they were brought up to the top, up there the Ferris wheel stopped; and the fireworks began.

"Hey, Amy." Neon asked quietly

"Yeah, Neon?" Amy replied

"I think, that I care for you. No, wait, I do care for you." Neon said.

"Neon." Amy said

"Yeah?" Neon replied

"I care for you too." Amy said

"That's good. But do you care for me more than a friend?" Neon asked

"Yes." Amy replied

"Good, I do too." Neon exclaimed

At the peak of the moment, they kissed. A full love kiss, tongs touching and trying to feel each other's mouth, rubbing the inside of each other's lips. For what seemed like an eternity later, their kiss broke. And at the same time they said, "I love you."


	3. the lemon

Chapter 3

WARNING: the lemon is in this chapter!!!

After that fateful kiss, Amy and Neon were inseparable. They cared for each other. Neon showed Amy how to forage in the woods for food, and Amy taught Neon how to live among humans better.

Since Amy had been an orphan, she finally became of age to leave the orphanage, and after that, she had been living with Neon out in the forest.

Neon was walking back to the cave/shelter that Amy and he had been making for the three years they had been together. When Neon made it back to the shelter Amy had come up to him and kissed him.

"Welcome home, honey!" Amy said

"Amy, you know that's not necessary." Neon replied

"I know, but I still like saying it." Amy said

They had walked back to the couch Amy had made.

"Hey, Neon." Amy said

"Yes?" Neon replied

"I've been thinking. We've been together for three years, and have been living happily all that time."

"What is it?" Neon asked

"Well, don't you think it's time to start a family?"

"I've been waiting for you to say that!" Neon exclaimed

Amy went over to their bed and undressed

"Ok, Neon, I'm ready." Amy stated, ready for him.

Neon, with an erection, walked over to Amy and laid beside her, he pulled her close, rubbing her butt. Amy moaned, "Oh, Neon." Neon took the message and started into her, slowly, feeling the liquid of Amy's spot pass over his hardened Item. Both of them moaned with the pleasure. Feeling Amy's inside, Neon thrust, taking Amy's virginity. Amy screamed, but only shortly, for the pleasure afterwards overtook it. Neon licked her neck, she rubbed his butt. Amy reached her ecstasy point and released her fluids, they flowed all over Neon's item, causing him to release into her. Neon started to pump faster and harder. Amy moaned with a renewed feeling. Neon's head arched down and he started licking her breast. Amy moaned even harder. This time, both of them reached their ecstasy point, releasing their fluids again. They both moaned loudly and collapsed together, after a long luscious kiss, they both fell asleep, exhausted.

* * *

Well, that's it for this story, my next one's going to be action and adventure about their son.

Read and review please, note: all flames shall be frozen, cut into ice cubes and launched back at their sender. Thank you for reading.


End file.
